Books, Bells, and Jutsus
by JustCallMeGiggles
Summary: What happens when the Hokage sends a ton of ninja to protect a boarding school undercover? Books, Bells, and Jutsus. Horrible at summaries but the story is good...I think
1. Chapter 1

Title: Books, Bells, Jutsus

Rated: T

Summary: What happens when the Hokage sent a ton of ninja on a mission to protect a boarding school undercover? Books, Bells, and Jutsus. But mainly chaos.

"Dialogue"  
Narration  
_thoughts, any flashbacks  
_'letters or anything being read'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we are being forced to come here! We could be on a mission tracking down-- OWW! Sasuke, what'd you do that for?"

Sasuke answered this idiotic question with a: "Naruto, you are such a dobe. Do you understand what we are doing here?" As he threw his duffel bag on his shoulder, he mumbled under his breath, "I have to be in the same school as him for the next 200 days. I'm screwed."

Carrying his box of toys up the many flights of stairs, he thought about what had happened over the past few days. _We have to protect a bunch of kids for the next 200 days and be undercover as students at this boarding school where they all have great parents who they all love. That scroll that Hokage-sama activated caused us to change our appearance in age for a school year, it was weird. There was that flash of black and blue, like being swallowed by darkness...and then that rush of air knocked the wind out of me. I could have sworn I felt another presence there, in fact--_

"You gonna move anytime soon?" Turning the Uchiha boy glared at a boy with dark hair and grey eyes who was carrying a large suitcase. "Well?" Quickly glancing at the paper with his room number on it, he continued up the staircase into his room. Opening the door, he saw that the only bed open was the bottom bunk. Shikamaru, who was already unpacked, was looking out the window at all the people and families outside unpacking the car. He noticed Sasuke enter with the last of his luggage and acknowledged him before bringing his gaze into the sky to watch the clouds. He was in his own little world within seconds. Neji then entered the dorm room and started to make his bed completely ignoring Sasukes existence. This really annoyed Sasuke and he started to think horrible thoughts about Hyugas as he unpacked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're the Charity Case's roommates, lucky you." A platinum blonde haired girl adorned in yellow entered the room with a girl wearing all pink who had dirty blonde hair and a purple clothed brunette. "Welcome to the Alice Brown Dorm. My name is Cassie and this is Olivia and Bridget." she said pointing to the girl donned in pink and then to the brunette. "Who are you guys?"

"Name's Temari and this is Hinata Hyuga. What's it to you?

"Just wondering, gosh." Rolling her eyes the girl turned to Hinata, "I think we've met your brother, Hinata. He has the same freakish eyes as you do! Ha. Anyway, I have to go and find Parker, he's so hot." Behind her, Olivia and Bridget nodded their heads. "He's in the same dorm as your cold, loser brother, Hinata. Just a note of advice: Don't become close to the Charity Case, because if you do, I'll personally make your life a living hell. Kay?" She waited a moment before turning around and saying, "Lets go Bridge and Olive, I'm getting cramped in here." They then left the room. It was silent as the clip-clop of her heels faded down the hall.

"He He He. Th-That was weird, huh Temari?" The shy, raven haired girl nervously tapped her fingers together. "Look, i-it's one o'clock. We sh-should go or we'll be late." Temari nodded and made sure her giant fan was safely tucked beneath her bottom bunk before leaving with Hinata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arf!"

"Akamaru! Be quiet! Someone will hear you!"

"Arf! Whimper..."

"I know you smell something suspicious and you want to go outside but you aren't supposed--" Creak. _Shit. Busted._ Looking at the door he saw a very angry teacher and parent at their door. Before Kiba could even open his mouth, the parent grabbed Akamaru from Kiba's arms. The teacher, sensing Akamaru and Kiba's anger, intervened before a possible attack. He then said, "Don't worry kiddo, Akamaru can stay with me and you can see him anyday right down the hall in my apartment. What elective are you taking?"

"Animal Care, 2nd Period." Kiba growled.

"Okay then you can see him then. During that period, you and your classmates care of the faculty and, in this case, students pets. It will only apply to you though." This last part he said to the crowd behind him and the parent who was struggling to hold Akamaru without getting a finger taken off. "When you want to see your dog, only during free time, you just come on down to Mr. Johnston's room, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Mr. Johnston and the parent left down the hall with a yapping dog. After that fiasco, the crowd dispersed, with parents talking to the new kids about how that would have happened to them if they had brought their pets.

Naruto chose this as a perfect time to walk into the dorm room asking where Akamaru was. Kiba took out his pent-up rage on the blonde and shoved him into the wall while walking out of the dorm room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2:13 in the afternoon...**

A boy with silver locks hanging over his eyes looked up at the sign over the doorway which had "The Lounge" written in funky letters. He sighed and stroked his scar over his left eye, after he had recieved that contact to hide the red eye, he hadn't worn the forehead protector over his eye, let alone at all. Little did he know that as he stood there, girls of all ages checked him out. The boyfriends, crushes, fiances, and wives of those women all gave him evil glares. With a sigh, he entered the building which blasted music from all the windows.

When he entered the room, he saw that the walls were painted rustic orange and on them hung pictures of students and pictures by students. He walked down the 10 steps and saw Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Kiba all sitting at a large table. Still unknowing to the stares he was getting, he was unaware of a certain blonde wearing all yellow walking right toward him. Once she stopped in front of him, all eyes turned somewhere else, as if he was just a regular old guy...who am I kidding, they all turned their heads because once Cassie saw him, he was hers. Whether he liked it or not.

Snapping her gum, she stood behind him and said, "Hi. I'm Cassie. I don't think I've seen you around here, would you like a tour of the school?"

Turning, the 17-year old who was also hit by Tsunade's scroll looked at her with his black eyes and simply said "no." While Cassie tried to make small talk, Kakashi did the worst thing she could think of. He took out a small orange book. Her jaw dropped to the ground and her eyes were the size of disks. A large collective gasp came out of most everyones mouths. Then there was a rip of a curtain and a girl clutching her sides from laughter and saying "it hurts...oh my damn...it hurts so much!"

Looking toward the snack bar and ripped curtain, Cassie glared at the teenager laughing hysterically. "Shut up Charity Case! Ugh! You are SO annoying!" With that she stomped out of the building. As the girl returned behind the ripped curtain to the mad chef, Temari and Hinata looked at eachother and thought about what they got themselves into.


	2. Run, Forrest, Run!

Title: Books, Bells, and Jutsus

Rated: T

Summary: What happens when the Hokage sent a ton of ninja on a mission to protect a boarding school undercover? Books, Bells, and Jutsus. But mainly chaos.

Chapter 2: Run, Forrest, Run!

"Dialogue"  
Narration  
_thoughts, any flashbacks  
_'letters or anything being read'

--------------------------------------------------------

**4 pm the Commons**

"Oh man! That ramen was good. I'm stuffed! I don't think I could eat another bite!"

"Hmm. Maybe next time you won't eat 10 FRIGGIN BOWLS?" Kiba turned around and pointed his finger in the blonde's chest. The two then started fighting in the middle of the walkway. As the shouting got louder people started to stare and then quickly walked away from the walkway so that the fighting shinobi and a few of their friends were the only ones there. Kiba and Naruto actually stopped fighting and looked around to see that the walkway was deserted, "it's as if everyone left because they were scared." Naruto said as they all got on high alert and looked around. Nothing was around them except for the 5 buildings. All of a sudden they saw the thing that everyone ran away from. They were shocked at the size of it. They heard a faint shout of "Run, Forrest, Run!" But it was too late, it started...RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! All of the undercover ninjas fell to the ground clutching their ears and some even started tearing up. Then the noise stopped, but it didn't stop their shaking.

A few minutes later after they could hear, but only a really loud ringing, a girl ran up to them. "Oh man, that sucks. You guys were in the worst position ever. Don't stand on the green where Betsy Bell is. Especially before they put the stuffing to muffle the sound. Headmaster Wilcox does that all the time to scare the freshmen and newbies. Gives him a laugh. Amaya will be here soon and my name is Dria." Looking up, they saw an Italian girl standing there chuckling to herself. "So what are your names?"

The first to get over the loud ringing was Sasuke. "I am Sasuke, this idiot is Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari." He said as he pointed to everyone.

"Cool. Welcome to Betgona International Academy. Don't worry boys, even though your dorms are right there," she said pointing to the two buildings on either side of the dining hall, "it won't make to loud of a noise. This is an awesome place and I hope you all have fun. I have to go and say goodbye to my parents but I'll see you around campus." With that, she turned and the seven teens watched as her black hair bobbed up and down while she walked toward the girls dorms.

"That sucks for the guys because they're so close to the bell. I think I'm going to go find Hinata and then we'll try and find our missing roommate. I'll see you guys at dinner."

"I'll come with you Temari." Tenten said and the two headed off with a wave.

"Okay Temari! See you later!" Ino said while waving to the sand shinobi. Once she was out of earshot, she said "Why is Temari, Kankorou, and Gaara here? They don't have anything to do with the mission...do they?" When Shikamaru shrugged, Ino became angry, "Why don't you know? Asuka's always bragging about how you're a chuunin and a genius and you don't even know these things? You are so lazy!" Shikamaru muttered, "How troublesome..." as Ino rambled on. He then gave a nod and wave and headed toward his dorm followed by Ino who was still talking about how lazy Shikamaru was.

At this point, Kiba remembered that he and Naruto were having an argument and rekindled it. While the two were shouting at eachother, Sasuke took the chance to get some alone time and climbed a tree to think.

--------------------------------------------------------

**5:35 pm Manilto Dining Hall**

"So why do you wear a mask, kid?" Kakashi looked up from his book to see Asuka sitting across from him with Kurenai beside him.

"I was in an accident a few years ago and I don't want people to see my scars and I have some pretty sensitive areas on my chin and nose that can't be shown to light."

"Oh. By the way, my name is Mr. Smith and this is my fiance Ms. Caroln. I teach physics and she teaches art. What is your name?" He asked.

"Kakashi Hatake. It was very nice to meet you Mr. Smith."

"You as well. I hope to see you around campus." Turning to Kurenai, he said, "Come on sweetie, I want to meet some other teachers." The two took eachother's hands and walked to where some teachers were sitting. _They were good...hmm, were they acting the part? I don't remember the Hokage saying anything about them being fiances, just boyfriend/girlfriend who were living together..._

"Hello Kakashi." Gaara said sitting with Kankuro at the table. Kankuro had taken his face paint off but Gaara still had the kanji for "love" on his forehead. Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Temari, Hinata, and Kiba all came walking up to the table as they said their greetings to one another.

Sakura's eyes grew large as she came closer. "Kakashi!" she squealed, "How are you?" She gave him a hug and whispered "Sensei. Why aren't you a teacher like Gai, Asuka, or Kurenai?"

In response he said, "Someone has to keep an eye on you kids." He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"So Temari, find your roommate yet?"

"No Kankuro, she's missing! We've looked everywhere and nobody knows where she is." Temari replied plopping herself on a chair next to her brother.

"How do you know you have a roommate then?" Naruto asked.

It was Hinata who spoke up at this time. "B-Because the top bunk is made and some clothes are in the cl-closet. There's also a trunk full of clothes and toiletries." As she said this a tiny pink of blush came up on her face. They all sat there talking about what had happened over the course of the day and soon enough a balding man went to a platform in the middle of the dining hall and hushed everyone.

"Hello Betgona students. Welcome back, or to those who are with us for the first time, welcome. This year we welcome many new students and teachers and hope that all students will help them out over the course of the year if needed. Tryouts for teams are tomorrow, we offer football, cheerleading, soccer, crosscountry, field hockey and a variety of other sports. We hope that you will join a team but you need not to. You will however have to join clubs if you do not wish to be a part of a sport. I am happy to see so many new faces and so many old ones as well. Have a great first dinner here at the Manilto Dining Hall. Feel free to come and see me at any point this upcoming year and work your hardest at everything you do, academically and otherwise." He walked off the platform to a cheer of students and faculty alike and shook hands with many as he walked away.

"That must be Headmaster Wilcox. He seems pretty nice." Tenten said.

"Yeah. Nice enough to make us temporarily deaf today..." Kiba said with a scoff. The others who were at the Commons nodded in agreement.

"You makin fun of my dad?" Kiba's eyes widened and turned around. To his relief it was their friend Dria smiling. "I want you all to meet the amazing, crazy Amaya Itou. I believe she's your roommate Temari."

--------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Well. That was it, the first two chapters, hoped you guys liked it! Okay a few things before I end the chapter. I have a few general ideas but I really want people to give in some of their ideas. You know, for characters(students, teachers, faculty, etc.) and for small plots. If you have an idea, email it to me or write it in your review and if you're idea gets chosen, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Also, I like to be criticized constructively. If you don't know what that is, look it up. That's basically it, I really have great ideas for some upcoming chapters and I hope to make this a really fun story!  
/Giggles/**


End file.
